Just Like You
by k.i.3.r.a
Summary: Vegeta has lots of deep scars both physical and mental. Bulma has one too. Vegeta and Bulma look back on the event that haunts them both. Vegeta more than Bulma.
1. Chapter 1

When he said he wanted a piece of that ass she didn't think he meant literally.

Vegeta was currently nibbling on every part of Bulma's body. All she did was ask what he wanted for lunch and then she ended up in their bedroom.

He started at her legs and licked his way up her calf. He bit his way up her thigh and in between her legs. Around on to her ass where he really took a second to enjoy.

He continued to her front and up past her belly button. Then he stopped.

Bulma sat up with concern and saw the look in his eye. He had stopped right at the scar that goes across her stomach.

Suddenly, Bulma jumped up and walked towards the on sweet bathroom.

"Bulma..."

"Shut up ass hole."

"Bulma..."

He got up to chase after her, but the door was slammed into his face.

"Bulma open the door."

"I'm coming in"

Vegeta gave to knob a little twist and it just snapped off and the door swung open.

Bulma was sitting in the bathroom floor with her head on her knees. she didn't bother putting close on. she sat still in her red lacey under wear.

Vegeta went and sat down next to her.

"Did you have to break down the door."

"Yes"

They sat in silence for a minute.

"Bulma I don't..."

"Just... don't."

"Bulma listen..."

"Vegeta stop."

"Bulma it's not that I..."

Bulma went to get up and leave but Vegeta grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave. Just listen to me for a second."

She stopped and almost left, but she sat down.

"Do... you...think it's ugly?"

"I don't think any part of you is ugly."

"Then why..."

"I was just thinking... about how you shouldn't have that scar because... you shouldn't have been there."

About 8 months prier...

Bulma was working in her lab. Trunks was buried in school work and Vegeta was... board. he went to Trunks to see if he wanted to train.

Knock knock*

Vegeta opens the door and walks in. He sees Trunks is passed out at his walks over and nudges him awake. It takes a few seconds and Vegeta made a mental note to get his alertness up to date.

"Trunks wake up."

He shoots up

"WHAT! oh god dad... you gave me a heart attack."

"Exactly why we need to train. Let's go before its time for dinner."

"Dinner! I slept that long!" he said looking at his phone clock.

Vegeta just looks at him. He's a mess. His hair hasn't been brushed and he has bags under his eyes. His freshmen year of high school must be ruff.

"Dad I would train with you, but I have piles of homework." Trunks wipes his face.

Vegeta sighs. "Fine you get away this time but, next time no excuses."

"Sure dad."

Vegeta leaves his sons room admittedly disappointed. He decided to go down to lab and see what the women was up to.

Down in the lab, he felt a cool breeze opening the door. It was always cold. But the first thing he was greeted by was chaos.

Papers were flying, and people were actually screaming. He went up to the office to see what the hell was going on.

In Bulma's office he can see the disorder really well from the window that looks down on the lab.

"Women. the hell is this."

Bulma is looking through papers and shredding some and her office is a mess. She is visibly frantic and it kind of worries Vegeta.

"Women..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!"

Vegeta is taken back by her attitude.

"What is up with you and your son?"

Bulma just looks at him for a second then walks over to the window and points at the catastrophe that was her employees. Vegeta rolls his eyes.

"A big project we were working on just fell through when the main project manager suddenly quit. now everyone is freaking the hell out because they don't know what to do. I would usually as my dad, but he says I'm a 'big girl now' and I can handle it myself. I don't think he knows how bad this is." Bulma sits in her desk chair and puts her face in her hands.

Vegeta walks over and puts his hands on her back. she looks up with thankful eyes.

"Well I guess I'll come back later. Where is the baby?"

"OH SHIT!"

"Thought so... I'll take care of her."

So Vegeta spends the rest of the day with bulla. Listening to her babble barely coherently. Watching cartoons. It was so fucking boring.

Vegeta to the best of his ability put bulla to bed and trunk left his room lo g enough to sort of make dinner. The both went to bed but, Vegeta just laid there and looked at the ceiling.

Never is Vegeta ever in bed before Bulma. Its unheard of to him. So, laying there was just weird to him. He thought about getting up and going to train but decided against it. He wants to be there when she got back.

It was 2:30-ish when he finally got in. Vegeta could feel her energy was low and it took her a while to make it up stairs. When she got up she collapsed on the bed.

She let out a muffled "hey." and then kicked off her heels without even getting up. She crawled up to the head of the bed and slid under the covers.

What bothered Vegeta the most was that she didn't even bother to get undressed or take off her makeup.

"Are you okay?" Vegeta asked concerned.

"Yah..." is he got in replay

"Did you eat?"

"I'm not hungry..."

When Vegeta felt that she fell asleep he turned off the lamp and laid down on his side and just started at the bathroom door.

"She works herself too hard", he thought. "I wish she would just take a day off. she needs it."

The next morning, he woke up and Bulma wasn't there and he would admit he was kind of pissed. She never got up before him.

Vegeta rolled out of bed, got dressed and went down to the kitchen. Bulma wasn't there so he went to ask Trunks.

Knock knock*

Vegeta opened the door to an empty room. That would be normal if it wasn't for the fact that it was Saturday.

Vegeta attempts to feel for both of their energies and comes up short. Vegeta can feel himself panic a little but calms down and thinks.

He decided his best bet is to go the security room and check the recordings.

When he gets down there he logs in under his account and looks to the hour leading up to the current time.

On the screen he sees a dead house. Everyone is asleep, so he decides to fast forward. The front door cam show that someone came up to the door at about 4:30. The knocked but didn't get an answer so the leave. Bulma woke up at about 5:10 and went down to the kitchen for probably coffee. She sits down at the table and stirs out the window. Suddenly she gets out the door and goes to her hands and feet. She crawls to the hallway where she can't be seen out the window and runs upstairs back towards Trunks' bed room. Then the front door just flies off the hinges and after it comes what looks like three people. A little girl, and a teenage boy and an older man. The teen looks at the camera and gives it the finger and then the camera went black. In the hallway Bulma looks back and then stops when she reaches Trunks' room and goes inside. There is no camera in there for privacy reasons. The group walks up the stairs and past Trunks' room and to their shared room. They open the door and sees Vegeta asleep, but the little girl injects him with something probably to keep him asleep. Then they run back down the hall. They stop suddenly at Trunks' room and rips down the door. Trunks suddenly flies through and kicks the teenage boy but the older one grabs him by the neck and throat slams kicks and screams but they hold him down and beat him bloody and unconscious. The little girl drags him down towards the front door and the others grab Bulma and drag her as well while she kicks and screams. Vegeta can tell she was screaming for him.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n: Hey yall! well, i guess i have some explaining to do. i wrote chapter one of this story on the bus to school one day last year. i have no idea why i posted it without bothering to fix the grammar and spelling but it was disgraceful and i apologies for that. (i have since fixed chapter one so feel free to reread it as a refresher.) a year later, almost to the date, i open my junk email, which is the one my is registered to , and i see one person commented on it, 9 of yall have followed it, and a whole bunch of people have read it. i reread the chapter and it was pretty good so i decided to finish writing it! it still took me 2 months to decide where i was going to take this story and actually type it up but its finally done! ill explain more at the end of the chapter but i hope you guys enjoy and thank you for your patients! here is chapter 2!)

* * *

"Why is everything so dark?"

"Oh… my eyes are closed…"

When Bulma opened her eyes, she immediately wished she hadn't. She surveyed the room that she just woke up in. Around her was nothing that looked familiar.

How had she even gotten here?

She only remembered working late the night before and dreading how she needed to get up early the next day.

She also vaguely remembered getting up to get coffee the next morning and something scaring her…. Like a person.

Oh….

Slowly her memory came back to her.

She remembered trying her best to hide from the figures outside her home, yelling for Vegeta and hiding in Trunks' room who did his best to protect her.

Her poor baby boy…

And with the memory, came the pain.

She checked her body for any lacerations. She found one on her forehead.

God damn it! So much for perfect skin, Bulma didn't really care about the scar the cut would leave but the false worry distracted her from the real freak out she was compartmentalizing. Her head hurt and some other areas on her body that she felt were bumps and scrapes. Her hand hurt a lot as well which she attributed to the way it was chained above her head to the wall. It felt like pins and needles.

This wasn't looking too good.

She has no idea where she was.

Someone had broken into her home and kidnap her.

She also had no idea who someone was.

And poor Trunks didn't stand a chance.

Wait… Trunks!

She suddenly remembered the shocking seen of her baby boy being beaten to a bloody puddle trying to protect her. She shot up to her feet, which also allowed the blood to flow back to her fingers and looked around for her son.

She spotted the most pitiful blob of broken boy in the corner of their prison. He didn't seem like he was moving but her anxiety was alleviated by the slight rise and fall of his chest.

"Trunks" she half screamed half whispered to get his attention. She got no reply.

She shouted to him a little louder and he stirred a bit but still no reply. So lastly, she picks up some random rock that was sitting next to her and chucked it at the out of reach half breed.

"mmmuuuuaaa" he mumbled inaudibly.

"come on sweetie time to wake up."

"I don't wanna…. Go away mom."

Bulma's face turned red. Who the hell does he think he is? She threw another rock and this one hit him square in the head

"ouch!" Trunks sat up with a shout. He surveyed his surroundings and his brows knit together in confusion. Then, as the pain shot through him he collapsed right back to the floor and curled into a ball.

"Are you okay honey!" Bulma whispered to him. She was beginning to become worried.

"Yes… no… I don't really know. Where are we? What's going on? Where's dad?!" Trunks had a million questions but with all the pain it was hard to think straight. He couldn't really remember anything from before he was unconscious, and it was hard to think over the pain.

"Just calm down Trunks. I think we are okay…. For now. I'm not sure where we are, we were kidnaped. Do you remember?"

Now that his mother had spelled it out for him, yah, he remembered, and now he can slap guilt, shame, and anger on top of the pain he was feeling. They had been attacked and he couldn't even save his own mother from danger, not even himself. He wasn't the Saiyan warrior that his dad wanted and trained him to be. This is exactly the kind of situation his father was preparing him for. For whatever reason his dad couldn't help them which meant the responsibility was on his shoulders and he failed. He has a baby sister now, how is he supposed to protect her as well. he was going to hear it from his father when they get back… if they get back. Now Trunks is too hurt to save them… and to make things worst he...!

As Trunks is curled up on the floor beating himself up mentally, Bulma is trying to investigate their surroundings for a way out. The room is very dim and musty. The air is thick, and the floor is soggy in a way. Coming from under the only door was light that looked artificial, but strangely sterile like a hospital. That's exactly it, she though, it felt like they were in a hospital janitor closet or basement. She knew that wasn't very likely but that pretty much described the setting.

"Hey Trunks, can you sense anything?"

Trunks sat up. He was so busy lamenting over how useless he is that he didn't even think about searching for any surrounding Ki. His mom, as usual, was being calm and collected and thinking critically and clearly. She is a human with no sort of way to defend herself, yet she isn't being swayed by their situation. He needs to pick himself back up and be the Saiyan his father expected of him. He was starting to be like Yamcha… eww.

He didn't feel any Ki, but he didn't want to give his mother another reason to find him purposeless, so he immediately shot out some signals that hopefully his father or someone else looking for them would pick up. However, he didn't think about the people who were waiting for them to awaken.

"no mom, I didn't pick up any…"

The sound of the door unlocking stopped Trunks mid-sentence. The door squeaked open slowly and the two Briefs looked at each other before returning their gaze to the door.

Suddenly, Trunks was lifted off the floor and pinned to a wall. The image of a tall person faded into sight followed by a husky laugh.

"Trunks!" Bulma screamed. "Get your hands off him! Who the fuck are you?!"

More chuckles and the man turned facing Bulma without letting go of the kid.

As soon as Bulma saw him, her heart sank into her chest.

* * *

Vegeta can't even think.

Some piece of shit just strolled into _his_ house and kidnaped his wife and son.

This is unacceptable!

Whoever did this is going to pay with their life.

All these angers fueled thoughts were Vegeta's way of coping with what was really going on in his head: Fear and shame

The prince of all Saiyans just _allowed_ people to stroll into his house and kidnap his wife and son.

What was he going to do now?!

He doesn't have any leads whatsoever.

He can't even sense them.

For all he knows they could be dead.

This thought was deleted almost immediately. Whoever had taken them had a reason. They even knew what the inside of the house looked like, considering one of them was able to flip off the camera in the other room. This must have been an inside job.

Suddenly from the other room he felt a flash of Ki that died down instantly and then he heard crying.

Bulla!

He had completely forgotten about her.

Man, he really is a shitty father.

He had been so focused on the kidnapping that he didn't even look to see if his baby was okay. Why hadn't they taken the baby? Maybe they didn't know she was here, Vegeta thought as he entered the baby room and bent over to cradle his daughter.

It pained him to think about how bulla had been left unattended pretty much for hours. She usually drove Vegeta and his wife crazy throughout the night with her cries of hunger. He couldn't blame the baby girl, he would eat non-stop if he could, especially if the food came out of Bulma's perfect boobs.

 _God Vegeta get your head out your ass, you have work to do… after you feed the baby and figure out what to do with her_. She is not coming with him to search for his family.

Vegeta was rushing down to the kitchen to get a bottle, then warm it. He has only done this a hand full of times, but he's seen Bulma do it a bunch. He was most worried about making the milk too hot and burning his baby. He would never forgive himself; that would be the zenith of shitty fathering.

After pulling the bottle out of the microwave, he checks the temperature on the back of his hand, just like Bulma does, then he sticks the bottle into the baby girl's mouth… which she immediately tries to force out her mouth.

Vegeta growls. She always does this, and he really doesn't have time to coax the baby into eating. Every minute spent here is a minute Bulma and Trunks could possibly be tortured.

"come on bulla…" Vegeta says in his sweetest daddy voice. "mommy and Trunks are in trouble and daddy has to go…" This is how Bulma usually talks to the baby. It doesn't sound right coming from him.

After another 5 minutes of trying, Vegeta gives up. He is just going to let the person that's going to care for her while he's gone do this. He is also going to have to burp her and if he does it wrong and doesn't hold back enough, he could injure the baby and he really would hate himself for that.

Who is he going to drop bulla off with?

There's always Kakarot's wife.

…hell no…

She would probably make the baby study or some shit. Kakarot might decide he's going to "play" with the baby and end up braking her spine. He is a dumb ass and Vegeta just can't trust him with the baby, even though he has Pan….

Speaking of Pan, Gohan and Videl seem the most equipped to handle a half Saiyan baby considering they have one of their own. This seems like the most logical answer.

* * *

At Gohan and Videl's house, it was around 8am.

Most normal people would have been just waking up or maybe even already up but like bulla, Pan always kept her parents up at night, even at the age of 18 months.

Vegeta had rang the doorbell.

He felt ridiculous.

He had the baby bag across one shoulder and the baby on the other. The baby bag is fucking pink and Vegeta has a bitter sweet relationship with pink. Not to mention that the bag is grotesquely large, this way it can hold all the necessary contents. This composed of mostly baby bottles and diapers.

Moments later a sleepy Videl opened the door.

Shock and surprise were written all over her face to see Vegeta and the baby at her front door so early in the morning.

Videl rubbed her eyes, "Hey Vegeta. What are you doing here? Surprise play date?" Videl said sarcastically. Vegeta let out a low chuckle to let Videl know he heard the sarcasm, but he needs to get straight to the point.

"I need you to take care of the baby for a while, is Gohan here?"

"oh yah. He's upstairs. How long will she be staying with us?"

Videl turned to let Vegeta enter the home.

"I'll explain as soon as Gohan gets down here. It's a long ad really complicated story."

"okay I'll go get him." Then Videl disappeared up the stairs.

A few minutes later Gohan comes down the steps carrying a very wide-awake Pan in his arm. He looked concerned, as he should be.

"what's going on? Did something happen?" Gohan said addressing Vegeta who was sitting on the couch with bulla in his lap and the baby bag on the floor.

"Yes. Something is very wrong. Bulma and Trunks have been kidnaped and I have no idea where they are, and I need you to take the baby while I go find them." Vegeta spat out in a frenzy, standing up handing the baby to Videl.

"I thought you said it was a long and complicated story?" Videl questioned while receiving the baby.

"It is a long and complicated story, but I have spent too much time here, so I'll have to explain later. Just take care of her while I'm gone. I couldn't get her to eat so she will need to be feed, bottles are in the bag and…"

"Wait a minute! I should come with you!" Gohan said cutting off Vegeta.

Vegeta hadn't really thought about recruiting help. He is the fucking prince of all Saiyans, he shouldn't need help. If he had thought of help, Kakarot probably would have been his first thought but Kakarot is a fucking idiot and can't follow directions for shit so he would have dismissed him immediately. Gohan on the other hand is smart and is more cooperative, he would have good ideas and be able to fully understand and follow through with Vegeta's orders. He just might be an asset in this.

After several moments of thinking Vegeta spoke up.

"Yes. You should come. I have no idea where to start so its best we both work this through."

"Wow Vegeta! I think this is the first time I've ever heard you say you can't do something, let alone agree to have someone help you."

"Shut your fucking face hole boy! This is my family in danger, you really believe I would put my pride over them?"

"...y- "

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!"

* * *

(a/n: you have made it to the end of the chapter! first i want to say thank you for being here and reading! second there is a few things that i need to clear up. 1. if you noticed vegeta talking about being a terrible father and trunks being worried about disappointing his father, they are not being little bitches, its a set up for something in the future so please forgive that if you found it a little ooc, just keep those things in mind. 2. yes, this is a flashback (referring to my one commenter) the story starts out in bulma and vegeta's bed room and the flashback is explaining where her scar came from, which is what this whole story is about. also thank you for commenting:) 3. and lastly, to explain my upload schedule, i need to inform you guys that i have a very busy life with college and nursing school and stuff so im going to try my best to not wait a year this time to upload next, lol. i will try to upload no later than a month from the previous chapter which seems to be the trend on , but i could possibly upload sooner as well so keep an eye out for that! and again thank you for reading and being patient and i hope it has been worth the wait! have a great weekend everyone!)


End file.
